


I'll Watch Out for You

by Netbug009



Series: Getting Emotional [3]
Category: Inside Out (2015), Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Inside Out Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's emotions deal with the nightmares he has during NS4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Out for You

" _Don't worry, big shot. I'll watch out for you from now on."_

Fear didn't wake Kai up for many nightmares.

He often had harrowing dreams where his loved ones were taken away from him. Most of the time, it was his parents. Sometimes, it was his sister. It'd been Sensei a few times, and he could recall seeing each of his teammates fall at least once as he slept. (Zane, in particular, on more than a few occasions, always in some sort of icy explosion. That never became okay, but he slept through the night anyway.)

And then there was the nightmare with Lloyd, who he _promised_ he'd watch out for. Fear screamed and slammed both hands onto the controls.

There was a lingering sense of guilt in the air as everyone in Headquarters woke up caught wind of why Fear was curled up on the floor. It wasn't losing someone that scared their boy the most - they'd all grown a little too used to that - it was knowing _they_ were the one who let it happen.


End file.
